Traditionally, audio speakers and video systems are connected to their music and video sources by cables and wires. Those have worked well; but unfortunately the need for multiple cables and plugs and wires made the connections messy at best. Later on, docking stations were developed and used for iPods® and the like, but such stations are being phased out due to rapid changing of device designs, country specific adapters, and evolving input-output configurations. For video, due to higher speed and increased band width requirements, no easy wireless option presently exists.
More recently, Bluetooth® speakers have been introduced. Using the Bluetooth technology, a mobile phone or other mobile device for playing music connects wirelessly with a Bluetooth speaker system.
Unfortunately, wireless connectivity can be tricky to use and maintain. Setup and initial configuration times are long. Depending on network signal strength and device access memory, sometimes the communication is repeatedly disrupted and has to be restarted, going through the same long procedure all over again, causing great annoyance.
With Bluetooth, before the connection is successfully established, the devices need to be “paired” or linked together electronically. If other Bluetooth devices are present in the area, the process of device discovery, pairing, and authentication becomes time consuming. For security seasons, sometimes a system will need a password for authentication before a connection is allowed. If another device previously was most recently paired with the speaker, the information in the device memory may need to be erased, overwritten, or deactivated before the new device can be used; this involves an additional manual step, called “forget device”, to be undertaken. A person may just give up the effort and do something else. More specifically, to connect to the Bluetooth-enabled speaker, one needs simultaneously to manipulate the controls (mostly on the device) of both the speaker unit and the mobile device to enable use of the speakers with the source device. Which means he or she has to get up from the comfort of the sofa to go through the re-connect procedure.
Also, since the Bluetooth system has a low band width, it cannot support video playing, even with a large amount of video data compression. Typical Bluetooth systems can handle data in the range of 1-3 Mbits/second; however even a simple, black and white, 24 frame video can requite in excess of 7 Mbits/second of bandwidth.
The present invention offers an alternative method of connecting a user's mobile phone or tablet device to Bluetooth-enabled audio speakers and even to a Bluetooth enabled video monitor or television set with an easy, hassle-free tap on what we call a Connector Pad. A single “tap” of the phone or tablet on the Connector Pad triggers a standard algorithm and chains of internal automated commands and interactive device authentication protocols, for promptly playing one's favorite music or video without additional human intervention. The speaker and the television can be used for audio-conferencing and video-conferencing as well. The speakers and video monitor can be placed away from the listener or viewer, and the system is completely hands-free to connect and control. The new method and system also offer easy and automated reconnection if for any reason the network connectivity is lost.
The system of the invention can involve any of three types of wireless technologies. These are (i) Near Field Communication (NFC), (ii) Bluetooth®, and (iii) Wi-Fi. NFC works on the principle of communicating information over radio waves for only very short distances. Due to its short range, Near Field Communication uses very low power; and the connection is made very quickly. This technology uses principles of electromagnetic induction for data transfer; so actual contact or wired electrical connection between devices is not needed.
Bluetooth, on the other hand, exchanges data over slightly longer distances, also using radio waves. Both RFC and Bluetooth technologies operate in the unlicensed industrial, scientific, and medical (ISM) bands and have been universally accepted by all major manufacturers of mobile devices. However, the data rate, bandwidth, and power ratings are still quite low, so as to allows a long battery life. The Bluetooth technology can serve as a communication protocol agent for switching and authentication. It also transmits audio data.
Wi-Fi is the third wireless technology used here, for any of three main reasons. 1. For video playing, Wi-Fi allows a much larger bandwidth, and so can adequately transmit video. 2. Wi-Fi is also needed for firmware- and features-updates on the Connector Pad. This allows the device to stay current and safe from a security standpoint. 3. Wi-Fi is used to download music and video files from and to a data disk; which is a temporary storage for music or video for those times where there is no mobile phone or tablet available. The Connector Pad along with optional accessories that include a hi-fidelity mini-speaker, a video display panel, battery pack, and memory storage packs offer a stand-alone mini-entertainment system for those occasions, like camping, air travel, or other outdoor activities where no other devices and normal wireless connectivity are available.